Episode 33
In Narakus Gewalt ist die 33. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Inu Yasha und Co werden von Naraku in eine Falle gelockt und voneinander getrennt. Jeder Einzelne erliegt Schreckens-Illusionen. Kikyō nimmt Kagome Higurashi den Juwelensplitter ab. Inu Yasha kann die Illusion durchbrechen doch Kikyō entkommt. Sie gibt den Splitter an Naraku. Kikyō glaubt, dass Naraku nur ein Halbdämon ist. Detaillierte Handlung Kikyō befindet sich wieder in Narakus Gefangenschaft und ihre Shinidamachū können nicht durch Narakus Barriere dringen, sodass Kikyō sich auch nicht bewegen kann, weil sie ihre lebenswichtigen Seelen nicht erhält. Sie erkennt jedoch Onigumo in Naraku, als dieser einen Splitter des Shikon no Tama hervorholt um Kikyō zu zeigen, dass ihr damaliger Tod nichts gebracht hat. Sango hat das Gefühl, dass Inu Yasha sich komisch verhält, was durch seine Trägheit bestätigt wird. Als Kagome Higurashi ihn dazu auffordert, Kikyō zu retten und Naraku zu vernichten, will er es alleine machen. Miroku geht jedoch dazwischen und meint, dass auch er sich an Naraku rächen will und die anderen stimmen ihm zu. Dann sehen sie die Shinidamachū in der Ferne fliegen und folgen ihnen. Auf dem Weg fragt Sango Kagome, warum sie eigentlich nicht mit Inu Yasha zusammen ist und in Gedanken meint diese, dass das alles Kikyōs Schuld ist. Dann zerschlägt Sango einen der Shinidamachū, doch er löst sich nicht wie normal auf sondern seine Überreste sind die eines Saimyōshō, also ist es eine Falle Narakus, in die sie getappt sind. Inu Yasha sieht ein Licht und findet sich dann um 50 Jahre in die Vergangenheit versetzt in dem Dorf wieder und wird von Kikyōs Pfeil getroffen. Er will sie überreden, doch es hilft nichts. Miroku merkt, dass die anderen verschwunden sind und auf einmal macht sich sein Kazaana selbstständig und will ihn einsaugen. Shippō merkt, dass alle weg sind und sieht nur ihre Kleidung in der Gegend liegen. Sango sieht einen rot eingefärbten Wald und ihre Freunde tot auf dem Boden liegen. Sie alle starben von Kohakus Hand, der dann hinter ihr auftaucht und auch sie angreift. Allein Kagome wird von Narakus Zauber nicht betroffen, doch dass war Narakus Plan. Dieser sitzt in Form einer Puppe auf einem Baum mit Kikyō, als diese die Puppe vernichtet. Dann kommt Kagome und freut sich, dass Kikyō in Freiheit ist, doch diese schießt mit einem magischen Pfeil ein großes Loch in den Boden und Kagome fällt hinein, doch die Shinidamachū holen sie wieder hoch. Kagome erkennt, dass Kikyō einen Juwelensplitter in der Brust hat, der von Naraku kontrolliert wird, doch Kikyō läutert ihn mit einem Handstreich. Dann meint sie, dass Naraku große Angst vor Kagome hat und nimmt ihr den Splitter des Shikon no Tama ab, den sie um den Hals trägt und der wohl der größte vorhandene ist. Dann wachsen Wurzeln aus dem Loch empor und fixieren Kagome. Inu Yasha wird in seiner Illusion fast abgeschossen, als Kikyō aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen zu Boden sinkt und er ihr verspricht, das er sie beschützen wird. Da bringt die Illusion-Kikyō selber ihn auf die Idee, dass es eine Einbildung ist und er Kagome beschützen muss und er kann die Illusion verlassen. Dann hört er Miroku aufschreien, der noch in seiner Illusion gefangen ist und schlägt die Wurzeln kaputt, die seine Gedanken kontrollieren, sodass Miroku wieder zu sich kommt. Miroku soll nun die anderen retten und Inu Yasha macht sich auf die Suche nach Kagome und findet sie. Sie liegt unten in dem Loch und er holt sie heraus doch oben steht immer noch Kikyō und Inu Yasha sieht, dass sie den Juwelensplitter hat. Dann wird er wütend auf Kikyō und will wissen, was sie bezweckte und Kikyō gibt zu, dass sie Kagome umbringen wollte. Dann meint Inu Yasha, dass er unter Narakus Zauber meinte, er wolle Kikyō immer beschützen, doch Kikyō meint, dass er ihr nur Böses getan hat und verschwindet. Dann will Inu Yasha von Kagome wissen, was Kikyō gemacht hat, doch diese reagiert gereizt und will nicht antworten, als auch schon Miroku kommt und damit ist die Unterhaltung beendet. Kagome denkt sich nun selber, dass sie in ihrer Illusion, die sie von Kikyō zugespielt bekam, einen Ort gesehen hatte, wo Inu Yasha und Kikyō zusammen sind und das hat sie sehr getroffen. Kikyō kommt nun zu Naraku ins Schloss und meint, dass sie zu stark für ihn ist. Dann wirft sie ihm den Juwelensplitter vor die Füße und meint, dass er den ja gut gebrauchen kann, als Hanyō. Sie meint, dass immer jeder erkennen wird, wer er ist anhand seines Überrestes von Onigumo. Dann verschwindet sie und meint, dass sie mit Naraku gerne weiter kommunizieren wird. Er nimmt ihre Worte zu Herzen und versucht, sich die Narbe vom Rücken zu schneiden. Doch sie wächst immer wieder nach. Soundtracks #Evil Demon, Naraku #Attack (ab 1:07) #Title Card Theme #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Dilemma #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Attack #Dead Soul #Air Hole #Spiritual Power #Kagome and Inu Yasha II (ab 0:08) #Trap #Fukai Mori (Anime Version) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha